Bonds Of The Snow
by Xx.Nights'Xheart.xX
Summary: Yuuki reflects on what has happened and what she will try and continue to do do help.Set 3 years future. It’s snowing, white and pure till it hits the ground and melts away or to be stepped on and destroyed.


**Ok this is my first time with vampire knight and I hope I can capture the real type of the chariots yuuki and zero. **

**Also I hope I can be really in yuuki's head cuz I can kinda see what she feels join this and how she reacts. **

**OK now I hope u all like it and tell me how I did after!!!**

**++**

Yuuki's P.O.V

It's snowing, white and pure till it hits the ground and melts away or to be stepped on and destroyed.

It's been three years since that day at the academy and the fight with Rido-san. I'm now nineteen and am no longer considered a child or so I hope. I still remember leaving the place I grew up in to go with my brother…… or should I say my fiancée.

Then I was cooped up in a house for a year because it was too dangerous for me to go outside because of the hunters.

And one in particular hunter, Zero, he had made a promise to me that he would hunt me and kill all the pure bloods. He never made do on his promise to me. Then the next time we meet was at the ball and he wouldn't even look at me with out murder in his eyes but I saw an emotion I kept to myself, regret. Why was he regretful for not killing me or seeing me on my brother's arm?

Then more stuff happen after that. Noting good I can tell you that for a fact.

Oh people are coming hunters, vampire, and humans. It's the first ball like two years ago but now all of the races get along fine but not on the best terms, but we are trying. I'm here to help out and keep everything under control with the vampires.

Right I was telling you about what happened, my brother went insane because that thing inside him was released and tried to wreak havoc on the human world. I also learned that purebloods loose the will to live the more they lose the humanity they have in their bodies.

Yes so my brother lost all of his humanity and so when I found out I set out to kill him. But not by myself no I had help from am hunter, Zero the hunter that was sworn to kill me helped me kill my brother and set his soul free from torment.

Closing my eyes I remember the final blow and him falling to the ground with blood all over him he asked me was I scared and I told him no I wasn't and that I'm sorry. He asked me what I was to be sorry for and I said not being there to help you when you really needed it the most. He told me it wasn't my fault and that he's sorry and he told zero to look after me. I started to cry and he told me not to cry because if I did then it would be like I was crying snow.

He then told me goodbye and faded into dust. I felt pain in my chest but not the pain of losing a lover but the pain of losing a family member the last member of my family I had left, gone.

I was now the last of the Kuran clan and so I must make sure to find a way to keep the blood going but how?

That was another year, the party's started and I'm still up here I'll go down soon just not now.

So in that next year I went back to cross academy and was put back in the day class as Yuki Cross, I re cut my hair back to the normal length of my shoulders. I resumed my duty as perfect and made sure that the day and night class got along and I had help along with zero even thought he was nineteen the chairman still allowed him to be a perfect. Then night class came up with an excuse to come back to the school and they started to interact with the day class more and more. Some of them are even friends.

Join that year I started to notice more and more about zero no longer was he the boy I grew up with but he has now turned into a man. And with that being happened I started to blush every time he looked over. Great for me, not!

And so in that year I started to develop a crush on him…… yeah but then I guess I final figured out why I didn't feel the way I did when Kaname died it was because I already fell for someone else and that someone happed to be my child hood friend Zero!

Oh I could feel the blush coming on. So with that discovery I started to avoid him altogether and you know when you avoid someone they know you know they know something's wrong. And did he know.

So he asked me one day and guess what I did, lie to him nope I ran the other way. Yeah not lie run, not one of my best moments.

So he catches up to me and askes why did I run and guess what I do I sputter and act like nothing happen and kept rambling on and on repeating the same thing to guess what he does to shut me up. He kisses me I mean wow.

Yeah so that lead to a confession which was really cute if you ask me. Zero can't express his feelings so he stumbles over them and blushes. And that lead to us going out and up till now.

Oh there's a knock on the door.

"Yuki are you ready time for us to go to the party." Says Zero.

"Yeah just let me get my shoe on."

"Jeesh always the same."

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"Nothing come on."

"Fine."

**+linelinelinelinelineline+**

**Wheew DONE after two hours and cranappel jucie and Gatorade and fries you have this!!!**

**Also review if u want a sequal!! And how was it I kinda got a little hyper yuuki in there at the end and If you didn't notice this is YUUKIXZERO!!!! Her with kaname is just creepy!!!!**

**ALSO I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT IF I DID THIS WOULD HAPPEN!!!!!**

**Hope to see u again soon!!!! 3**


End file.
